gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Father/Son
Father/Son is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that Michael De Santa performs with the assistance of Franklin Clinton. The mission can be triggered by either Michael or Franklin. Overview The mission can be started as either Michael or Franklin. If the player chooses Michael, a cutscene at Michael's mansion shows Amanda and Tracey arguing over whether Tracey can have a male friend stay the night. Michael retreats out to the pool with a drink and listens to music, only to be interrupted by Franklin. If the player chooses Franklin, the mission begins with Franklin approaching Michael at the pool. Franklin and Michael talk. Franklin is interested in learning from Michael's criminal experience, but Michael claims that he's retired and encourages Franklin to go to college so he can "rip off people and get paid to do it." Still, Michael takes an interest in Franklin and offers to buy him a beer at a nearby bar. Franklin accepts. The two start to leave, but are interrupted when Michael gets a call from Jimmy; to which Jimmy informs Michael that he tried to sell Michael's yacht, without his father's permission. The buyers steal the boat instead, leaving Jimmy to cower and hide in the boat's bathroom as the thieves drive it on a trailer down the Great Ocean Highway. Michael and Franklin take Amanda's Sentinel and head to Pacific Bluffs. Along the way, Michael states that while he's retired, if Franklin sufficiently impresses him on this outing, Michael might teach Franklin a thing or two. They reach the Great Ocean Highway and they spot Michael's yacht flying by, pulled by a Phantom. The two give chase as the thieves follow the Del Perro Freeway. To save Jimmy, Franklin jumps on the yacht and deals with the goons on the stern before retrieving Michael's son. However, Jimmy gets hit by the boat's boom and ends up dangling over the freeway while holding on to the boom. Michael pulls up close and Jimmy drops into the Sentinel. Michael then gets near enough to the boat so that Franklin can jump to safety. Michael wants to pursue the thieves but the engine of the Sentinel begins to break down, due to a goon shooting it. The goons, unfortunately get away, leaving Michael disappointed. The three drive to Los Santos Customs. Michael takes a taxi while Franklin and Jimmy get the Sentinel repaired. Following that, Franklin drives Jimmy home. Mission Objectives *Go to the Del Perro Freeway. *Follow the yacht. *Keep the car stand so Franklin can jump on the yacht. *Kill the thief before he throws Franklin out of the yacht. *Rescue Jimmy before he falls. *Go to the Los Santos Customs. *Repair Amanda's car. *Return to Michael's House. Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Catch - Rescue Jimmy within 10 seconds. **Drive quickly under the mast, but avoid traffic, there may be several trucks on the freeway. *Not a Scratch - Deliver Amanda's car with no damage. **Drive back carefully. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "Motorists on the Del Perro Freeway were thrown into a panic when a high-speed gun battle broke out between two vehicles, one of which was carrying a yacht. What sparked the clash and the identity of the two groups of men involved is not yet known, but this leads us to our reader poll of the day: "Is a drive-by shootout over a luxury yacht a sign that Los Santos is in economic crisis, or out of economic crisis?"" Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So yeah sorry about the boat i was just trying to use my initiative and make a contribution to the finances like you keep saying i need to. Gotta get creative in a recession! At least i was outside right??? That home invader turned out to be pretty cool, btw." Bleeter Posts *@muttonjohnpoo - "You know you're in Los Santos when...there's a driveby shootout on the Del Perro Freeway over a yacht." Weazel News Shock and terror on the Del Perro Freeway earlier as two groups of men engaged in a high speed gun battle over a luxury yacht. The Weazel News team was there just minutes too late, as usual, and spoke to this man. "I thought it was a joke or some prank until a bullet came through the window and tore through my artery. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to the hospital." Gallery FatherSon-GTAV.jpg Trivia * Using the predetermined cinematic camera, which focuses on the truck, will not damage Michael's car. Therefore, the chase becomes less time consuming, but the player needs to switch to first person view when the time comes to save Franklin and Jimmy. *The song Michael listens to on his iFruit phone during the opening cutscene is "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins. When Michael, Franklin and Jimmy drive to Los Santos Customs the song playing on the radio will always be "All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds. Both songs can be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. *If Michael's car is in front of the truck at the bridge, it will dramatically speed up when it drives over the bridge, since it is scripted to disappear when Michael's car breaks down. * This mission is similar to part of the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where Sweet Johnson jumps onto the back of the firetruck similar to Franklin jumping on the yacht. Then when the side of the yacht swings out, and Jimmy is left dangling from it, it is simliar to when Sweet was left dangling from the ladder of the fire truck. This is also similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Highjack, where Cesar jumps from the bike onto a truck. * A Willhelm scream is heard when Franklin throws the first person off the boat. * Michael's car engine stalls after it is riddled by too many bullets. However, this is impossible in free roam, as the car engine would either never stop or be destroyed. * If the player has beaten or lost Hao's race prior to completing this mission, he will comment on the player's victory or loss as the player enters the garage. ** Alternatively if the player hasn't done any of Hao's races, Hao will comment that Franklin really needs to sign up for the races. * After the end of the mission, Jimmy will send a text message to Franklin asking him to accept his friend invitation on Life invader, however, there will be no friend invitation on Franklin's Lifeinvader page. * The trailer can't be found in freeroam. It consists of a large red boat trailer with a thin structure, carrying the sailboat on the right. * The Marquis appears without the mast, because the same one is carried at the right side of the trailer. * If Michael fails to catch Franklin before the truck drives away, a special cutscene will play, in which Jimmy makes a comment "at least you got your son". Michael then gets angry and yells at Jimmy about Franklin saving him. The mission will be failed, because Michael didn't save everyone in time. Furthermore, if Michael fails to catch both Jimmy and Franklin before the truck drives away, a special cutscene will play, in which Michael will yell "FUUUUUCK!", and then briefly start crying. The mission will also fail. * Interestingly, when the truck goes under the the tunnel near the beach, just after coming out, sometimes the Flatbed carrying a Gauntlet can sometimes fall on its side even if it isn't near the truck yet, as it normally falls over when it sees the truck piling through the traffic. * A random Prison Bus can be seen near the end of the chase scene, it is occupied by a mechanic character, strangely. * The Sentinel only takes 2 shots from the gang before it shuts down, rather than around 20, though this was to make the mission the way it ends. * Grenades and Sticky Bombs thrown during the chase will not blow up when triggered, wasting them away. They can be blown up after the yacht is lost, however. *This is the only time in the game where more than two people can get in the Sentinel. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Father Son|Father/Son Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Father Son (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V